The present invention relates to a system for filling cooking pans with eggs to be cooked in an automated egg cooking process. The invention is related to the invention set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/419,273, pending to Louis D. Dunckel, entitled "Egg Cooking and Packaging Process and Apparatus", which was filed on the same date as the present application.
In the Dunckel application, an automated egg cooking and packaging process and apparatus are disclosed in which eggs are removed from their shells, transferred to a plurality of cooking pans, cooked and then packaged. In a first mode of operation, the deshelled eggs are transferred to the cooking pans whole and intact In a second mode of operation, the deshelled eggs are mixed and then transferred to the cooking pans so that scrambled eggs may be formed. The cooking and packaging process further envisions that additional egg white may be added to the eggs to be cooked to reduce the cholesterol level per serving. In the first mode of operation, this additional egg white is added to the cooking pans before the whole eggs are dispensed therein to act as an additional cushioning means to insure that the egg yolks will not be broken.